The Guy's Girl
by Ififall
Summary: Nick Diaz/Ronda Fan-fiction. When Ronda gets rejected, she dares Diaz to take her on...


_**A/N:**_ Readers, this story isn't about _**that **_Ronda...

..."

_**A/N:**_ Nick Diaz/Yeah Kowalski! Fan-Fiction. Nick's a Teenager in this Story.

..."

_**A/N:**_ Borrowing The characters "Ronda" and "Gabe" from the film- _**"Yeah Kowalski!" **_

_**..."**_

_**A/N:**_ Strong Language.

..."

She pushed Gabe into the pool. She thought that she was helping. Gabe hit the water face first. She smiled waiting for Gabe to swim over to Shane.

Instead Gabe stayed under the water. She thought that he might be drowning at first. Then she saw the hair rise. Rise and land all over the Birthday Girl.

..."

The Birthday Girl, Penny Foster. She was a total High-School bitch. No-one deserved that splash of arm hair more than her. Ronda felt bad for Gabe as he swum over. All of Penny's gang were staring at him.

"Ewwww, get this hair off me! Was that creep even invited?" Penny asked. Ronda got Gabe out of the pool. He looked cute with his hair matted and the extra long swimsuit trousers. That were hand-me-downs. From Penny's mom.

..."

"Get me out of here" Gabe said embarrassed.

"What about your clothes?" Ronda asked.

"Leave them!" He barked. They held hands and they ran away from Penny's party together.

..."

That's how Ronda found herself at Gabe's place. In their school, most of the kids were rich. They boasted about living in mansions with Fifty square feet. Gabe and Ronda were the outcasts. Ronda Miller lived in a Three bedroom house.

It sounded great. Except for the fact that she was sharing with her messy older Sister. Her Dad had moved into the spare room. Her parents weren't talking to one another.

..."

When Sister Melody wasn't ruining their room, She was always out. Mel was such a slut. The minute her Sister hit puberty. She became a bitch over night.

Ronda didn't fit in with the Girls. She had fashion sense. But she was kooky. All the girls at her school thought that she was weird. Ronda liked Sports. She started wrestling when she was really young.

..."

Guys respected her for that. She wasn't easy to take down on the mats. Most of her friends had been guys.

Ronda's favourite training partner was Gabe Kowalski. His Dad had forced him to go. Ronda Dominated him. Gabe actually gave up.

To say sorry, for giving him such a tough Day Ronda took him to the local café. They talked. Gabe was an only child. He lived with his Dad. She thought it was cute.

...;"

They became really close friends. Her Mom would only let Gabe in the house, if she'd keep the Bed-Room door open.

"Mom!...I'm not Gabe's type" Ronda said.

Ronda said that, but deep down she hoped that she _**was**_ his type. She could feel the chemistry between. Then Shane came along. And Gabe talked about Shane all day.

..."

"Gabe, are you sure you're even Gay?" Ronda would ask. "I mean we're so young"

" Come on Ron...Shane's hot. So, Tell me. Do I have a chance?" Gabe asked. Ronda would nod. She was secretly disappointed. But that didn't stop Ronda from dragging Gabe to Penny's pool party.

..."

Now Ronda had screwed up. She and Gabe lied on the bed and watched TV. Gabe's head was on her shoulder.

"Epic fail...fuck I'm sorry" Ronda said.

"Ron, It was my own fault. Like I could get anyone as hot as Shane anyway" Gabe said. His Breath tickled her ear. Turned on, Ronda turned to face him.

..."

"Gabe...Shane's the one missing out" She said.

"Thanks Ron. How the fuck am I supposed to go to school tomorrow?" Gabe asked.

"Fuck Penny, Gabe. We'll take them on together" Ronda said. Gabe hugged her. Seeing this as her chance, Ronda moved closer to Gabe. Her lips brushed against his lips...

..."

"Ron, what are you doing?" Gabe asked.

"I thought. Oh shit...you don't..." Ronda got up embarrassed. What the fuck was she doing? Coming on to a Gay guy?

"Ron don't go, just forget about it" Gabe said. But Ronda was already up and walking towards the door.

..."

"Ron wait!" Gabe shouted.

"Gabe I've umm...got stuff...to do" Ronda lied. She went down the stairs and raced out of Gabe's house. The breeze was making her legs cold.

Ronda was walking up the street. When ball came out of no-where and hit her in the face. It hurt more than it was supposed to.

..."

"Shit" Ronda said taking her glasses off. She rubbed her nose and put her glasses back on. The ball was a medicine ball. She picked it up and was about to kick it.

"Hey give it" Some Guy said.

"Is this yours?" Ronda asked. She put her hair behind her ears as the Guy nodded.

..."

"Give it" The guy repeated.

"Fuck you. This ball nearly blinded me, asshole" Ronda said. The guy reached for the ball. Ronda took it away from his reach and kicked it down the street.

"Fucking Weirdo" The Guy muttered. Ronda walked over and pushed him. He gently grabbed her by the wrist.

..."

"Are you crying?" The guy asked.

"Over you asshole? No, get off me" Ronda said. The Guy let her go. Feeling sorry for her. He got out MMA Bandages. Ronda snatched them away and blew her nose on them.

"MMA stuff" Ronda said. "Do you Box?" Ronda asked.

..."

"Nah, I'm into MMA. You?" He asked.

"I'm Ronda, I wrestle" Ronda told him.

"No shit. I'm Nick" Nick said with a nod. They both walked down the street. Ronda didn't care where Nick was going. As long, as she was away from Gabe, for now.

..."

"MMA Huh? So? What did you first start out in?" Ronda asked Nick.

"Jiu-Jitsu" Nick said.

"Figures. Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu guys have _**no **_wrestling defense" Ronda said.

..."

"Fuck that, I do" Nick said.

"Wanna put that to the test?" Ronda asked. Nick looked at her. Ronda was skinny. She looked a mess. She was sweaty and her hair was all over the place. He'd hadn't trained with that many Girls. But Ronda was a Trash-talker. She was sizing him up.

"We can train whenever" Nick said.

..."

"Good. I can show you what a _**real **_wrestler does" Ronda said. Nick shook his head. He chased after the medicine ball and went back to his Little Brother.

"What the fuck took you so long?" Nate said as Nick gave him the Medicine ball.

..."

"Some wrestler like...wanted to take me on and shit" Nick said.

"Did you hit him?" Nate asked.

..."

"It was a chick..." Nick told him.

"So...Did you ask her out?" Nate said.

"Fuck no. But...I'll kick her ass in training you know. Just to prove shit" Nick told his Little Brother.


End file.
